1. Field of the Invention
Rotary newspaper printing presses of the type wherein an engraved surface roller is immersed within the ink reservoir and scraped by a doctor blade prior to its contact with a plate cylinder or rubber form friction driven rollers, as in the case of letterpress and offset systems. Particularly, baffle systems for improving the flow of ink within the reservoir and onto the surface of the rotating inking cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Being submitted separately under the provisions of 37 C.F.R. 1.97.